


Irresistable

by stormysunrise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunrise/pseuds/stormysunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to stare at Louis, but the problem with looking at Louis is that he always gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistable

**Author's Note:**

> first post, but i posted this a couple months ago on my tumblr, which is wolveramptonn :) hope you all enjoy!

Harry had decided long ago that interviews were boring. He’d let his mind get off to other things while the interviewers rambled on and on about irrelevant things. He would look at Louis because there was no doubt that Louis was interesting.  
Louis had this way about him, and Harry was captivated by it. Harry often wondered if he was the only one effected by Louis like this. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly that drew him in but Louis was a good looking bloke when he really thought about it.  
The interview drew on and Harry could care less because Louis was fisting Harry’s curls and he was doing everything in his right mind to hold down a whimper. Louis had his arm stretched across the couch but he wasn’t looking at Harry. He had a smirk on his lips, probably because he knew Harry couldn't keep still.  
Louis tugged on one of Harry’s ringlets and Harry decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He reached his hand behind his neck and swatted Louis hand away from his head. The three boys to his left laughed and Harry was suddenly overheated and uncomfortable with the situation. His jaw clenched as he looked at the boy furthest away from him who was now red faced, and clutching his stomach with laughter.  
It was then that Harry decided to pay attention to the interview taking place. To his surprise, they had been wrapping everything up and the cameras were starting to be removed.  
Thankfully, it had been the last interview for the day and they would all be able to hang out and take a breather. Finally, Harry thought stretching out his long limbs and sinking into the cushion of the couch. The rest of the boys were huddled around The Doncaster Boy as he told them the events of last nights date with Eleanor.  
Harry wanted to sleep and since he heard the story before, he did so. Dozing off, Harry was quickly out of the question for conversation.  
That was until, “Harry. Harry? Haz, wake up!” Louis tapped his cheeks.  
“Hmm.”  
“Get your sleep arse up, we’re going home now.”  
Harry opened his eyes to see that everyone had exited the room. He heard Niall’s echo from down the hall. Louis was standing in front of him, calling to the others that they’d “be there in a sec.” Harry watched Louis lips pop with his words, and when he rubbed his eyes he noticed the tangle in his stomach.  
“Louis?”  
“What is it, Harry? You have to get up, Paul’s gonna be mad if they have to wait in the car.”  
“Go ahead, I’ll be out there in a minute.” Louis cringed at Harry’s words. “Seriously, Lou. It’s okay, there’s not point in waiting for me.” Harry tried to be convincing but his newly woken state made him sound like a child, not to mention his messy curls.  
“I’m staying.” Louis assured him.  
When Harry though about it, he was actually happy Lou was sticking around. After all, he often lost his way and had no clue how to get out of the building.  
Once he had finally gotten up, Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and guided him down the narrow hallway.  
“Hey, Harry?”  
Harry looked down at Louis instead of speaking.  
“What do you think about when you stare at me?” Louis innocently asked.  
“Not really anything. Things that are bothering me, but usually I think about things I have to do soon.” Okay, so maybe he was lying, but there were times when he did go over things he had to do and “doing” Louis may or may not have been on the list but that was besides the point.  
“Well then what are some of the things you have to do?”  
Harry grabbed Louis, pinning him up against the wall and holding his hands captive above his head. “This is one of them.” He said, closing the space between the them.  
“This is another.” He said, then kissed Louis softly on the lips.  
“And this, was on there too.” He began to roll his hips, brushing their crotches together in the process.  
He could feel Louis harden to the touch but Harry only smirked at the sight.  
“H-Harry. We gotta get…” Louis struggled to speak.  
“Then, the last thing on my list was to do them altogether.”  
Harry couldn't help himself when he leaned down to kiss Louis. What was meant to be a soft kiss turned out to be rough. Harry’s tongue ran across Louis lips, begging for entrance. Louis allows Harry to enter. They battled for dominance but Louis was weak to Harry’s touch and the fact that Harry was grinding on him made him even weaker. So untimely, Harry had won the battle.  
Louis found that he was struggling to keep himself upright and he prayed that Harry wouldn't let go of his wrists. He knew that when Harry lets go, he would stumble to the ground but the longer her thought he realized that Harry’s grip wasn't letting up and if it did, this would all end. Louis didn't want this to end.  
Louis’ dick throbbed and he cried Harry’s name. Harry let out a throaty groan in response to Louis. Louis hadn't noticed Harry’s bulge and when he noticed, he also noticed just how close he was.  
He cursed in his mind before giving up his internal battle, bucking his hips and letting loose, spilling into his boxers.  
Harry followed a short amount of time after, breaking the kiss and stepping away from Louis and keeping Louis hands on the wall. “You might want to do something before it seeps through to your jeans.” Harry looked down at Louis light jeans. Luckily, Harry’s jeans were dark and if there were to be a spot, it would go unnoticed.  
Louis let out a sigh, pulling his hands from Harry’s grasp. He reached down, finger fumbling with the hem of Harry’s jumper. He pulled it over Harry’s head and put it on himself. The size difference between them made the hem land lower than the growing dark mark near Louis zipper.  
They started walking again, completely silent. It wasn't that it was awkward, because it wasn't at all. It was more shocking and they racked their brains to figure out what had just done.  
“Haz, what did we just do?” Louis bravely asked.  
“I was showing you the things I needed to do. I guess since I just did them- since I just did you, I can cross them off my list.” Harry smirked.  
“No, Harry. What did we do?” 

“I have no clue, actually but I’d do it again. I quite enjoyed that. You’re cute when you’re releasing.” They both laughed.  
“I think that counts as a dry hump.” Louis said between laughs. “I enjoyed that.”  
Harry’s head fell and his eyes looked behind him, where Louis was trailing by a step or two.  
“Keep that hoodie.” Harry demanded.  
“Why?” Louis smiled.  
“You look irresistibly hot in it.”  
Louis chuckled, looking down at himself quite satisfied.  
That’s why Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Louis. If he said so himself, Louis was irresistible.


End file.
